


Handcuff Khan

by Nymeria_Song



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Song/pseuds/Nymeria_Song





	Handcuff Khan

Khan grabs you from behind, throwing you in the air, spinning you, then catching you, before throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you up the stairs to the bedroom. he kicks open the door, and trows you onto the bed. before you can move, he grabs your wrists, pushing them apart, toward the bed posts. he has a pair of handcuffs in each hand. 

Khan wrestles you into submission, attaching the cuffs to the posts, and putting your hands in them. Straddling you, his hands on his hips, he looks at you, grinning. You squirm beneath him, kicking your legs uselessly behind him. “Now now my sweet. We both know that won't work.”

Swiftly, Khan sweeps his leg over you, launching himself gracefully off the bed. “Are you going to stop thrashing about? Or do I need to get the rope?” you look at him, wink, then kick your feet a few times. “Hmm...” he growls “The rope it is then” and he opens a drawer, pulling out a long, black, length of silk rope, grinning at you the whole time, knowing that you will enjoy this as much as he will.

Wrapping one end around each of the posts at the foot of the bed, before tying your ankles to the ends of the rope. “But Khan... I am still dressed. What is the point of tying me up if I am still dressed?” Khan looks up at you from tying the second knot. “Well” he says “I suppose I will have to get the scissors, won't I?” you squeal a little, at the thought of him cutting your clothes. “Hush now. Or do I need to get the ball gag again?”

“I will be quiet, Sir.” you say, coyly. “Good.” he growls, as he turns back to the drawer, looking for the scissors. “It's a good thing I am not wearing expensive clothes--” before you can say anything else, Khan is on top of you, holding the scissors in one hand, and the ball gag in the other. “What did I say little Missy?” 

Dropping the scissors, he grabs a handful of you hair, forcing your head up a few inches, as he puts the ball in your mouth and clasps the buckle around your head, he whispers in your ear “Will you be quiet for me now my dear?” Whimpering slightly, you nod quickly, your heart racing from the ferocity that was in his voice. “Hmmm” he says, as he looks at you, skeptically. He kneels beside you, beginning to cut your tank top from the bottom, up toward your chest.

The closer he gets to your chest, the more you whimper. As he finished cutting your shirt, he opens your shirt, revealing your bare tummy and your bra. “Now, I thought I told you not to wear these around the house anymore?” he sighs and snips the fabric between the wires, freeing your breasts. Growling softly, he takes them in his hands, kissing and nipping them, making you squeal and jerk about. “Ah, ah. What did I say about being quiet?” reaching over you, he grabs a small leather paddle.

He taps your tummy softly at first, and after you squeal again, he slaps you a little harder, leaving red marks on your tummy. He looks at you menacingly, the paddle only inches from your tummy. With a grudging noise, you settle down, and he continues to cut your clothes away from your straining body. As he makes his way down your torso, toward your pants, he traces your tummy with the blade of the scissors, raising goosebumps all over your body.

As he cuts apart the right side your favourite yoga pants, you begin to squirm a bit again. He ignores your movements, and continues snipping away at the fabric, revealing your red lace panties. Khan looks up at you and says, in a deep, almost growl “Well this is unfortunate. I rather liked these panties on you my dear.” he continues to cut the fabric all the way down your leg, the scissors and his hand grazing your skin, making you quiver in anticipation.

Once he is finished with your right leg, he gets off the bed and walks around to the other side, to cut the left pant leg apart from top to bottom. He then begins to cut the inseam of your pants, ever so slowly. He lingers when he reaches your crotch, placing his hand on it, feeling the warmth, and putting pressure on your clit for only a moment. That moment was long enough, however, to make you squeal again. Quick as a flash, Khan is straddling you, paddle in hand again.

“One last chance my dear.” he says, looking at you with a half grin playing on his lips. “Will you be quiet?” muffled by the ball in your mouth, you mutter a “uh huh”. “Good.” he growls, as he taps you lightly on the cheek with the paddle before turning around to finish cutting your pants apart. Facing away from you, but still straddling you, Khan quickly snips off what remains of your pants, throwing one half across the room, leaving the other beneath your legs.

“Now what am I going to do about these panties?” he asks himself, still straddling you. Looking over his shoulder at you, he swings his leg over, so he is now next to you on the bed. He leans over you, kissing you gently on the neck as he yanks the remains of your shirt and bra out from beneath you. Running his hands along your torso, and up your arms, he nips your neck, before bringing his hands back down your arms and sides, this time digging his nails into your skin.

His nails on your skin were just enough to make you jerk and buck on the bed, restrained by the rope at your feet and cuffs on your wrists. Khan chuckles deeply as you struggle against your restraints. Inching his way toward your panties, he straddles you again, facing away from you. Leaning over, you feel his teeth graze your hip, as he takes the lace in his mouth, tearing it with his teeth. Moving to the other side, Khan tears the lace again with his teeth. 

 

He pulls the now tattered lace from beneath you, throwing it across the room to join the remains of your pants. “There we go” he purrs as he stands next to the bed “This is how I like you my dear. Quiet, naked, and on my bed. What will I do with you first?” Khan sighs and looks down at himself, and says “Well, I suppose I should rid myself of these trousers, don't you think?” widening your eyes, you enthusiastically nod your head, mumbling “Mhmmm”s 

Smirking, he undoes the button on his jeans, lowers the zipper then pushes them down his hips. He struggles a little, as his cock is so stiff it caught on his pants. Letting his pants fall in a pile to the floor, he straightens up, then pulls his shirt off, showing off his perfectly muscled torso and chest. Your breathing quickens, and you squirm a little, feeling your wetness dripping down your leg. Sauntering over to the bed, he put one knee and a hand on either side of you, hovering over you.

Crawling backward, he makes his way to your pussy. Looking up at you, he runs his tongue along your slit, making you shiver. “Now how about I remove that ball?” He says, as he crawls back up, grazing your mound with his cock as he does. Placing a knee on either side of your body, he leans over, running his hand through your hair, reaching for the buckle on the gag. After pulling it out of your mouth, he leans over, his hands on either side of your face, and kisses you deeply, and passionately.

“Now” he purrs “should I untie these restrains?” he asks coyly. “Yes! Oh god, please Khan!” you beg him. “Well, since you asked so nicely...” Khan winks at you, gets up, and unties the rope around your ankles, before making his way to the headboard to undo the handcuffs. As soon as you are freed, you jump up to your knees, a little shaky, and look at Khan hungrily. “My, my. I seem to have awakened something within you, haven't I?” he says “You have no idea, Khan. Now get over here, and fuck me.”

Khan growls, and leaps onto the bed, tackling you down. He buries his face in your neck, kissing and biting you, making your skin tingle with pleasure. Forcing your legs apart with his knees, he trusts inside of you in one swift movement. Feeling him inside of you, you cry out in pleasure. “Oh god” he mumbles “you are so wet” and he continues to fuck you with such intensity, that your vision goes blurry.

As you feel the wave of pleasure coming on, Khan mutters “Oh god” and his thrusts become more frenzied. As your pleasure crashes over you, you deliriously call out his name, digging your nails into his strong back, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Growling deeply, Khan thrusts once more then tosses his head back and cries out your name, before collapsing onto you. Both of you heaving for breath. “I have been waiting far too long to do that” growls Khan. Both of you drift off to sleep.


End file.
